


Adventures of Wolfboy and His Horny Boyfriend

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has had to deal with a lot of weird stuff considering his boyfriend is a werewolf, but this is the first time since they started dating that Gerard has gone into heat.<br/>(basically Gerard is in heat and they fuck a lot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Wolfboy and His Horny Boyfriend

Gerard had been in his room all day.  Frank didn't know what was wrong—sure, his boyfriend did spend a lot of time alone, but this just wasn't like him.

Frank had come over earlier to hang out (something he did so often he might as well have lived at Gerard’s house) but nothing would draw Gerard out of the bedroom—not even his offer of having a Star Wars marathon.  He figured Gerard was just in one of his moods, and eventually he’d come out, so Frank just hung around the house in the meantime.

However, when Gerard didn't come out for dinner, muttering, "Not hungry," Frank decided he had to do something.

"Gerard."

"'M busy."  His voice was slightly muffled coming through the door.

Frank sighed.  "Babe, I'm worried, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine, Frank."

Frank caught the tight, stuttering tone of Gerard's voice, although he wasn't sure what it meant.

"You've been holed up in your room all day, Gee."

"Frank, I'm—"

He was cut off when Frank swung open the door with a huff.

"Gerard, what's going on?"

Gerard was lying on the bed, facing away from the door, curled up in the blankets.

"Get out," he growled, but it lacked venom.

"Aw, babe, are you sick or something?  You should've—"

"No," Gerard snapped.  "I'm not sick.  I hardly ever get sick, I'm a fucking werewolf."

Frank climbed onto the bed next to him.  "What the hell is wrong with you, then?"

Gerard sighed in frustration.  "It's weird.  I don't want to freak you out or anything."

Frank brushed his fingers through the dark hair of his boyfriend, who was still facing away from him.  "My boyfriend is a werewolf," he chuckled.  "I think I can handle 'weird.'"

Gerard's words were quiet, and at first Frank thought he'd heard wrong.  "I'm—I'm in heat."

Frank swallowed before swinging a leg over Gerard, straddling his hips. Gerard shifted to look up at him, and saw that his eyes were dark and his lips were parted.

"So you're really horny right now?"  His voice was low.

Gerard nodded and averted his gaze, blushing.

Frank ran his fingers slowly down Gerard's chest, teasing.  "And you thought—what?  You thought I wouldn't like that?  That I wouldn't like being able to fuck you all night?"

He emphasized the statement by rolling his hips down onto Gerard's.  Gerard gasped softly and his hands instinctively moved to grasp at Frank's thighs.

Frank pulled the blanket off his boyfriend so that he could touch him better.  After settling himself back overtop of Gerard, he leaned down to kiss his neck.  Gerard let out a quiet moan, and one of his hands tangled in Frank's hair.

Frank sucked a hickey into the pale skin before trailing kisses up to Gerard's mouth.  Both groaned when their lips finally connected.  When Frank felt his boyfriend's hips buck up, he shoved his tongue roughly into Gerard's mouth, earning a loud moan in response.  Gerard kissed him back harshly, clawing at his hair and back, hips rutting up desperately in a search for friction.

Frank pulled back, panting and grinding his hips down onto Gerard's.  Gerard let out a moan, frantically rocking up against him.  His eyes were shut and his head was thrown back, gasping Frank's name in between breathy noises of pleasure.  His hands moved to Frank's ass to pull his hips down harder.

Frank chuckled.  “Like that, wolfboy?”

Gerard hated that fucking nickname, but honestly, he had much more important things on his mind at the moment.

Frank stilled the movement of his hips and sat back on Gerard's thighs, making him whine desperately.  Gerard then let out a strangled moan when Frank began to palm him through his jeans.

"Fuckin slut," Frank growled in his ear, hand moving roughly against his cock.  "So goddamn hard already."

"Yeah," Gerard whined breathily, bucking up into Frank's hand, fingers running up and down his back.

"I bet you're just dying for me to touch you," Frank said, purposely stopping the movement of his hand.

Gerard's moan sounded almost like a sob.  "Yes, fuck, please.  I'm so hard; it hurts."

Frank smirked and brushed his fingers teasingly over the bulge in his boyfriend's pants.  "Beg for it."

"Frankie," Gerard whined, "please touch me, please, I want it so bad.  Want your hand on my cock."

Frank unbuttoned Gerard's jeans and tugged them off along with his boxers.  The rest of the couple's clothes followed soon after.  Gerard's cock was hard and leaking like a fucking tap.  Frank took it in his hand and started jerking him off slowly, thumb brushing over the head to spread precome over his dick.

Gerard let out a choked noise, writhing on the bed beneath Frank, and thrust his hips up into his hand.

Frank shifted further up onto Gerard's thighs so he couldn't move his hips up.

"Naughty boy," Frank muttered, breath hot on the other man's ear.  He stopped his hand altogether and Gerard just about sobbed.

Finally, after what seemed like a tantalizing eternity of kissing gently along his neck, Frank resumed his movements on Gerard's cock.  He moved his hand quicker now, and pressed the pad of his thumb roughly against the slit.

"Frank— _ah_ , yeah," Gerard groaned.

"How many fucking times did you jerk yourself off today, slut?" Frank growled, twisting his hand harshly and causing Gerard to cry out.

Suddenly Frank brought his other hand down hard on Gerard's ass, his shriek accompanying the sharp sound from the slap.

"Asked you a question."  Frank dug his nails into Gerard's soft, burning ass cheek.

Gerard's breath was shaky and when he answered, his voice was high and broken.  "Five."

"Fuck—yeah?"  Frank had shifted so that one of Gerard's thighs was between his legs, and he began rutting against him as he jerked Gerard faster.

Gerard writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning.  "Frank—Frankie, stop I'm gonna come, just fuck me."

Frank smirked.  "What if I wanted you to come like this?"

Gerard let out a breathy whine in response and Frank sped up the movement of his hand, biting down hard on Gerard's neck.  Immediately, Gerard was coming hard all over his own stomach and Frank's hand, letting out a strangled moan.

Frank looked down at Gerard, slack-jawed and sweaty, and it was only making his already impressive boner even more hard.  He didn't have to wait long, though, before Gerard was opening his eyes, pupils dilated with lust, and wrapping his legs around Frank's waist.  He grabbed harshly at Frank's hair as he pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

Frank gasped softly against his lips when he felt Gerard's erection already pressing against his leg.  Shit, it hadn't even been five minutes.

Gerard yanked him back by his hair, panting, "You gonna fuck me?"

Frank scrambled to get the lube from the nightstand and pour some onto his fingers.  He shoved the first one inside Gerard, who let out a yelp.  Frank tried to go slow, hard as it was, but Gerard was impatient, too, and soon enough he was groaning half in pain, half in pleasure as Frank thrust two fingers into him.

Gerard let out a high, choked noise when Frank hit his prostate, grinding his hips down hard onto the other man's fingers.  "Frank—ah— _yeah_.  Fuck."

Frank took his fingers out of Gerard—admittedly a little more roughly than necessary—before he grabbed the lube, rubbing some on his cock.  He stroked himself slowly, head tipped back to expose his pretty neck, and mouth hanging open.  Breathy noises escaped his lips and he just looked so fucking good, Gerard couldn't help running his hands up Frank's thighs and grabbing his ass.

"You good to go?" Frank rasped in his ear after lining himself up.

Gerard nodded.  He felt Frank's cock enter him, thick and hard and leaking, and Gerard wasn't nearly prepped enough, fuck.  It burned, but Frank kept pushing deeper into him until their hips touched.

Gerard let out a sound that was something like a whimper and a sob.  His heels were hooked around Frank's back and his nails dug into the pale skin of his shoulder blades.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked after a moment, voice thick with lust.  He was so fucking turned on it was driving him insane.

"Yeah—"  Gerard's voice cracked.  "'M good."

Frank pulled out a bit, pushing back in slowly.  He continued doing so until he was able to set a steady pace, thrusting into Gerard harder.

"Frank, fuck, fuck—faster—"  His words were cut off by a moan.

Frank obeyed, a string of moans and obscenities leaving his mouth as he slammed into Gerard.  

Gerard had his head tipped back, hair splayed across the pillow and long eyelashes dusting his cheeks.  His red lips were parted, gasps and breathless noises of pleasure escaping them.

Frank could've come just looking at him, and then suddenly Gerard was arching up off the bed and letting out the most obscene fucking noise, face a gorgeous open-mouthed picture of pleasure.

"Oh— _fuck_ yeah, Frankie, right there!  Oh my god," Gerard stuttered frantically, as Frank pounded harder into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust now.

"Gerard, fuck, look at you, taking my cock so well," Frank growled into his neck as Gerard gasped in between sobbing moans, head spinning with pleasure.

"So close, Frankie," he whined as the other man started biting at his neck.

"Ask for it, slut."  His hands were gripping Gerard's hips hard as he fucked him, and there were probably going to be bruises.

Gerard let out a high, broken moan.  "Please, can I come, Frankie?  Please—fuck, ah—I need to come."

Frank caught him in a desperate kiss, grabbing Gerard's cock and jerking him off in time with his sharp, erratic thrusts.  Gerard came with a cry that was caught by Frank's lips, whining with pleasure at the aftershocks as Frank continued to fuck him.

"Nng—Frank," Gerard muttered, voice hoarse, as he slumped back against the bed.  He lazily tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and pulled him down for a kiss.  Gerard was gasping and shuddering with each hit to his oversensitive prostate.

"Come in me.  I want to hear you scream," he muttered against Frank's lips.

Frank, panting and moaning, thrust forward once more before coming hard, vision whiting out as he moaned Gerard's name.  He finally collapsed next to Gerard, sighing, and kissing him softly.

Frank hadn't been curled up sleepily next to Gerard for more than fifteen minutes when he heard him whine softly and shift in the bed next to him.

"Gerard?"

"I—"

Frank blinked and sat up.  "Are you hard again?"

Gerard nodded and looked down, blushing.  "Yeah but I—I'm just gonna jerk off 'r something, I don't wanna bother you."

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips.  "Sit on my chest."

"What?"

Frank guided Gerard so that he was straddling his chest.  He slid his hands down to Gerard's ass, squeezing it and earning a squeal from him.

"Just—"  Frank was finding it hard to speak in coherent sentences when he had Gerard's dick in his face and all he wanted to do was fucking lick it.  "Just fuck my mouth."

Frank didn't miss the way his boyfriend's breath caught.  "Yeah?"

Frank didn't answer, he just used his hands that were on Gerard's ass to urge him closer.  He opened his mouth and almost immediately, Gerard's cock was in it.

Gerard thrust in shallowly, gripping the headboard, head falling back as he moaned.  Frank swirled his tongue around the head, fingers digging into his boyfriend's ass.

"Ah—Frankie, yeah."  Gerard gasped when he felt Frank swallow around him.

Frank's jaw ached and there was a bit of spit running down his chin, but he didn't stop Gerard from grabbing his hair with both hands and thrusting in harder, tugging Frank forward by the hair at the same time.

Gerard was moaning and fucking Frank's mouth, and Frank just fucking laid there and took it.  He was choking around Gerard's cock, moaning sloppily around it and sending vibrations up Gerard's body, and shit, Gerard was about to fucking lose it.

"Frank, Frank, oh fuck, I'm gonna come," he groaned, hips snapping forward harshly.

Frank made a little whining noise and raked his nails down Gerard's thighs.  Gerard moaned loudly and his fingers tightened in Frank's hair, holding his head in place as he came down Frank's throat, eyes rolling back.

Frank gagged, trying to swallow all of Gerard's come.  When Gerard pulled back, there was some dribbling from the corner of his mouth, which Gerard leaned in to lick up.

Gerard smiled, laying down with his head against Frank's chest.  "Thanks, that was fucking fantastic."

Frank smirked.  "I know.  I'm the best at blowjobs."

Gerard giggled, snuggling closer to him.  Soon enough, he had a boner again, but by this time, Frank was hard as well.  They made out lazily for a while before Frank began licking into his boyfriend's mouth and biting at his lip, causing him to moan softly.  Gerard pulled Frank on top of him, limbs tangled together, and whispered, "You ready to go again?"

Frank rolled his hips down experimentally and smirked at the breathy noise the action elicited.  He leaned down, breath hot against Gerard's ear, and whispered, "Want me to ride you?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Gerard reached for the lube but Frank snatched it from him.

"Uh, uh," he said, pushing Gerard back down with a hand on his chest.  He bounced slightly when he hit the bed, looking up with dark eyes, lips parted.

Frank bit his lower lip, smiling as he poured some of the lube onto his own fingers.  "You get to watch, darling."

He slid one slick finger down to his entrance and pushed it in with a hiss.  His head hung down, hair falling in his eyes, and he held himself up with a hand splayed across Gerard's chest.

Frank let out a little gasp as he started to work himself open with one finger.  He dragged it out, wanting to tease Gerard for as long as possible.  Gerard was watching through half-lidded eyes, fingers digging into his boyfriend's hips.

Frank choked back a groan when he slid a second finger in alongside the first, and he scissored them before starting to thrust them in, slow and rough.

Gerard was panting underneath him, watching Frank—pretty Frank, with his messy hair and hooded eyes and sex mouth—watching Frank fuck himself with his own fingers.

Frank met his gaze.  "You like this?  Like seeing me finger myself?"  He sounded like he was going to taunt Gerard some more, but he cut himself off when he found his prostate, fucking _keening_ as his eyes rolled back.

"Fucking hell," Gerard growled, while Frank stilled his fingers and crooked them against his prostate, just fucking rubbing against it as he shuddered and moaned.  Then, he started thrusting them in again, faster this time, breath hitching in his throat.

Gerard brought his hand down sharply on Frank's ass, smirking at the way his boyfriend's almost-scream accompanied the slap of skin-on-skin.  "Hurry up," Gerard ordered.

Frank pulled his fingers out of his ass and lubed Gerard up, spending maybe a little more time than necessary stroking his cock, just to hear his breathy little moans.  Then, he lined Gerard up with his hole and started sinking down, clawing at his chest and moaning in half pain-half pleasure at the stretch.  While they did switch it up sometimes in the bedroom, Frank usually topped, so it had been a little while since he’d had something up his ass.

Gerard was about to fucking go insane.  Frank was sitting down on his dick so fucking slowly and making these obscene noises, eyes shut. His fingers tightened around Frank’s hips and Gerard pulled him roughly down the rest of the way.  Frank couldn't help the scream that tore out of his throat, eyes snapping open, unfocused.

Gerard moaned, arching up off the bed slightly.  "Fuck, Frank."

Frank whimpered; his ass burned and he felt so fucking full.  Finally, he began to roll his hips slowly, just grinding against Gerard and getting used to the feeling for a bit, before pushing himself up and sinking back down into Gerard's lap.

"Frankie," Gerard muttered, " _yeah_."

Reveling in the burning pain mixed with pleasure, Frank set up a steady pace, moaning as he bounced up and down on Gerard's cock.

Gerard growled and thrust his hips up to meet Frank's, making Frank moan more loudly.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Frank panted, slamming himself down on Gerard's dick.  "So good; I could ride your fucking cock all night."

Gerard let out a high whine, grabbing Frank's hair and pulling him down hard to crush their lips together.

"Frank, god, you're so tight," Gerard breathed against his neck, catching the pale skin between his teeth.

Frank leaned back up, running hands hands up his own chest and all across his body, back arching sharply and mouth hanging open in the most filthy way, putting on quite the show for Gerard.

Gerard's slap landed right at the junction of Frank's thigh and ass, causing him to let out a strangled cry and fall back down heavily, hands planted on Gerard's chest, never stopping the movement of his hips.

"Do you like this, you fucking whore?" Gerard growled, pounding into him mercilessly.  "Do you like being used?"

"Mm-hmm," Frank whined, nodding.

All at once, he was being pushed off Gerard and onto his back on the bed.  He whimpered at the sudden emptiness when he felt Gerard's cock slip out of him.

Frank was pinned to the bed now, with Gerard overtop of him.  Gerard's voice came out a bit frantic, but still fucking demanding when he said, "On your fucking knees, bitch."

He shifted back so that Frank had room to do as he was told, getting to his knees and spreading his legs pleadingly.

"Good boy," Gerard muttered against his ear before grabbing his hips and slamming back in.  At this point, he was operating almost completely on instinct, fueled by the raw, animalistic desire.

Frank was so fucking far gone, he could barely even think.  He had his ass up like a slut as Gerard fucked him so hard the headboard banged against the wall.  His mouth hung open, spilling out a litany of moans and curses.  Gerard fisted a hand in his hair and forced his head down, so that his face was pressed sideways into the mattress.

"Oh, god—fucking fuck," Gerard gasped.  "Yeah, _Frank_."

Frank was screaming as Gerard pounded into his hole over and over.  The first hit to his spot was like an explosion through his body—he felt like all the air had been knocked out of him, and he was borderline sobbing as Gerard slammed into him and abused his prostate.

"Oh—Gerard, _please_!" Frank cried out.

"What?  Can't take it, slut?" Gerard growled, thrusting even harder.

"Ah, Gee!"

Gerard brushed a hand teasingly over Frank's cock, which was heavy and weeping.  "Do you wanna come, Frankie?  Is that it?" he cooed.

"Yes, please, Gerard," he sobbed desperately.

Gerard removed his hand completely from Frank's dick.  "What if I didn't let you come?"  His voice was fucking dripping with lust.  "What if I pulled out and jerked off all over your pretty little ass and just left you like this?"

Frank whimpered, breath hitching as he begged, " _Please_ let me come, Gerard."

Gerard's hand was suddenly on his dick, and it only took a few strokes before Frank was screaming and coming all over Gerard's hand and his own stomach.  He panted as Gerard continued to pound into him, shoving two sticky fingers into Frank's mouth.  He moaned messily around them, gagging when they were thrust almost too far back, and it wasn't long before Gerard came undone, fucking into Frank as he came in his ass.

Gerard pulled out gently, taking his fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth.  Gerard moaned at how hot he looked; Frank had his own come, from Gerard's fingers, smeared across his lips and running down his chin, and Gerard's come dripping out of his ass and down his thigh.  He was a mess; he looked so fucking _used_.

The two collapsed into the mattress, not caring about the sweat and come all over it.  Frank wrapped himself around Gerard like a fucking octopus or something.  "Shit, that was amazing," he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.  "You should fuck me more often."

Gerard chuckled, petting his hair softly.  "Gladly."

 

\---

 

"Gerard?"

"Hm?"

"You're hard again."

Gerard huffed out a breath.  "You think I can't tell?"  He was so hard and desperate it hurt, but Jesus fuck, how many times could he ask Frank to get him off in one night?

Frank rolled on top of him and kissed him, smiling against his lips.  "Can I rim you?"

Gerard's breath caught.  Frank hadn't ever expressed any interest in doing that (and neither had Gerard for that matter) but now that Frank had mentioned it, Gerard didn't want him to do anything else.

"Yeah, fuck, of course," he muttered, kissing Frank sloppily with a hand on the back of his head.

Frank pulled back, much to the other man's dismay, but any thought of complaint left Gerard's mind as his legs were were hitched up and his boyfriend slid between them.

"Uhn, Frank."  His gaze was trained on Frank's pretty, lust-blown eyes which looked up at him.

Frank held his gaze as he ran his hands down Gerard's thighs and grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Gerard whimpered, hand carding through his boyfriend's hair and tugging slightly.  When he heard Frank hum in pleasure, he tightened his grip on the dark locks.

Frank licked lightly over Gerard's hole and smirked at the moan it elicited.  He did it again, this time trailing his tongue up to Gerard's balls and then back down again, earning another soft noise of pleasure.  Frank pressed his tongue flat against Gerard's hole before letting it dart in just slightly.

"Ah—Frankie, yeah," Gerard breathed, pulling Frank down by his hair.

Frank pushed his whole tongue inside Gerard, and smirked against his skin at the high, choked sound Gerard let out.

Frank moved his tongue roughly in and out of Gerard, fingers digging into his ass, sure to leave bruises.  Gerard was soon gasping and groaning above him, and his grip tightened in Frank's hair, tugging him closer as Gerard began grinding his hips down.  Frank moaned, sending vibrations through Gerard's body as he tongue-fucked him harder.  Gerard growled and clawed frantically at Frank's hair, shoving his hips down against his boyfriend's face.

Frank groaned, lightheaded from the lack of air from Gerard grinding against his face, his tongue shoved deep in Gerard's ass.

Gerard was letting out high, breathy moans.  "Frankie, oh, fuck!  'M gonna—gonna come."

Gerard finished with a shout, painting his own stomach with come and holding Frank's head in place, warm, wet tongue in his ass.

Frank panted, pulling back.  "Fuck."

Gerard smirked and tugged him down to lie next to him.  "That was fantastic, why haven't we done that before?"

"Mm, I don't know, but next time I want your tongue in _my_ ass."

Gerard giggled and curled into his boyfriend, lazily threading his fingers through Frank's hair.

 

\---

 

"Hey, Gee?"  His voice was shot from all the screaming.

"What is it, Frank?"

He mouthed wetly at Gerard's neck.  "You wanna go again?"

Gerard shivered.  "Yeah.  Want me to blow you?"  They both knew he could get off just on having Frank fuck his mouth.

"No," Frank said, propping himself up on his elbow.  "I had something else in mind.”

Gerard turned his head to watch as his boyfriend got up off the bed, hips swaying as he walked; Gerard couldn't keep his eyes off Frank's pretty ass, especially when he bent over to open a drawer of the dresser on the opposite wall.  The drawer with their toys.  Gerard could feel himself getting hard already.

Frank looked over his shoulder as he rifled through it.  "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Gerard blushed as his boyfriend chuckled and stood up, closing the drawer.  He gasped softly when he saw what Frank was holding—handcuffs, a cock ring, and their vibrator.  He caught Gee's eye and smirked, sitting back down on the bed.

"On your knees."  The order was soft but authoritative.

Gerard did as he was told, shaking with anticipation, fingers twisting into the sheets.  They didn’t use toys very often, but when they did, they could both agree that it was fucking great.

Frank put the cock ring on Gerard and growled in his ear, "Little sluts always come too early."

Gerard let out a breathy noise, and Frank held the handcuffs up for him to see.

"These," Frank said, "are for if you touch yourself without permission."

Gerard nodded and his boyfriend set the handcuffs on the nightstand. Frank knelt behind Gerard and spread his ass cheeks so he could see his hole.

"Now," Frank began, voice low and thick with lust.  "Do I need to prep you, or are you still stretched enough from earlier?"

Gerard pushed his hips back slightly.  "I don't need prep."

Frank brushed the pad of his finger over Gerard's hole, smirking at the way it fluttered.  He pulled back, picking up the vibrator from the bed next to him, and turned it on to the lowest setting.  He pressed it against Gerard's thigh, which made him moan breathily.  His head hung down between his arms, hair falling everywhere, and he was gasping already.

"Frank," he moaned, when the vibrator slid up his thigh and ass to rest against his hole.  Frank held the tip against it, letting the toy vibrate maddeningly.  Gerard's mouth was hanging open, eyes half closed.

"Ah—fuck."  Gerard felt the toy dip in just barely, before Frank pulled it back out again.  Gerard knew he wouldn't be getting prepped again, but apparently Frank wasn't going to use lube, either.

Frank pulled his hand back and left the toy buzzing against his ass cheek.  Gerard's dick was hard and heavy between his legs and he couldn't help the hand that moved down to grab it.

"Nuh-uh," Frank said, slapping his ass and setting the vibrator down on the bed next to him.  He batted Gerard's hand away, and Gerard whimpered, still looking down.

"Told you not to touch," Frank whispered in his ear, getting the handcuffs.  He guided Gerard so that his chest was on the bed, ass up and hands behind his back.  The cuffs clicked shut coolly around his wrists.

"Frankie," Gerard whined, trying to lift his head up and turn it to get a better look.  However, Frank grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back down, cheek pressed into the mattress.

"Stay," he rasped into Gerard's ear.

Frank picked up the vibrator again and held it against Gerard's hole, not quite pushing in yet.  Gerard was already coming apart, panting and whining and grinding his hips back, and the toy wasn't even in yet.

Gerard wanted to touch himself so bad.  His hands twisted against the cuffs, and he knew he was just making it worse, knew there were going to be bruises, maybe even blood, but he didn't care.  At the moment, his focus shifted to the vibrator—now switched off—pressed against his entrance.  Frank was starting to push it in and it burned so _bad_.  Gerard hadn't been prepped, didn't have any lube, and here Frank was, shoving this big toy up his ass.

Frank smirked when he started to push the vibrator in; even after getting fucked earlier, Gerard was still tight and this toy was so _big_.  It had to hurt like hell, especially judging by those choked noises Gerard was making.  Frank kept pushing the vibrator in slowly until it was in halfway.  Gerard wasn't crying yet, but he probably would be soon.

"You're doing so good, baby boy," Frank muttered, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his back.

Gerard whined and then suddenly Frank shoved the toy the rest of the way in in one quick, rough motion.  Gerard's hips jerked forward and the noise he let out was almost a scream.  Tears stained the sheets beneath his head.

"Shh, I've got you," Frank whispered, stoking Gerard's hair.

Gerard whimpered and his hands fidgeted in the cuffs.  It burned so bad and he was so fucking full, but this was what he wanted—the wolf part of him was begging to be fucked so hard he couldn't walk.

"Frank," Gerard muttered into the sheets.  "Hurts."

Frank stilled and asked hurriedly, "Do you wanted me to stop?"

"No," Gerard sniffed.  "I just—I need a second, please."

Nodding, Frank began running his hands along Gerard's sides as he adjusted, kissing his neck.  He then shifted down between his boyfriend's legs, fingers twisting patterns onto his thighs as he looked at Gerard's hole, stretched wide around the toy.

As soon as Gerard gave the go-ahead, Frank was leaning up and growling into his ear, "Look at my little slut, so desperate.  I wanna hear you beg.  Beg me to fuck you."

Gerard felt his cheeks heat up.  It was always humiliating when Frank did this, made him sit there all exposed and fucking _beg_.

"Please, Frankie," Gerard whined.  "I need you to fuck me, so bad.  Please."

Frank's hand trailed underneath Gerard and brushed over his hard cock, making him gasp.

"Why?" Frank said, removing his hand as quickly as he'd put it there.  "Why should I fuck you, Gee?"

Gerard moaned and rolled his hips back.  "Because I'm your little whore, and I need to be fucked."

Frank hummed and took hold of the vibrator, switching it on to the lowest setting.  Gerard's breath hitched sharply, and then Frank was dragging it out slightly before pushing it back in.

"Frankie, fuck—ah."  Gerard shuddered as Frank kept pulling the toy out and shoving it back in, further each time.

"Feels good, baby?" Frank cooed, slamming the vibrator in and turning it up a notch.  Gerard cried out, squirming beneath him.  Frank bit back a moan—there was just something about seeing the usually cocky, sassy Gerard like this that made Frank even more turned on.

Frank continued fucking Gerard with the toy, occasionally turning up it up or slapping his ass and reveling in the choked moans he let out.  Gerard was shaking and whimpering and there were tears staining his cheeks.  Suddenly, Frank slammed the toy into him, right against his prostate, and left it there, turning it up to its highest setting.

Gerard couldn't help the scream that tore out of him; the toy was buried against his prostate, vibrating harshly, and stretching him, and he felt so fucking full.  Frank brought his hand down on Gerard's ass hard, and a second broken sound accompanied the first.

"You like that?" Frank growled, slapping him again.  "You like it when I fuck you with this big toy?  And you just take it like the filthy little slut you are."

Gerard let out a sob.  "Yes, ah—fuck, oh god."

Frank grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.  "I'm sorry, what was that, Gerard?"

"Yes, Frankie, I love it!" Gerard gasped between moans.  He could hardly think straight with the vibrator still buzzing away against his prostate.

Frank shoved him back into the mattress.  He started spanking Gerard, alternating sides until his ass was red and sore and Gerard was screaming hoarsely.

Frank finally let up and moved his hand down to stroke Gerard's dick.  "Do you wanna come, Gee?"

Gerard nodded frantically.  "Yes, please, Frank, fuck."

Frank smirked.  "I think you've earned it."

The second the cock ring was off, Gerard was screaming and coming.  His eyes shut and he was shaking, his orgasm tearing through him so hard his vision blurred.  As he came down from the high, panting, he noticed the toy still painfully vibrating against his prostate.

"Frank," he whined, squirming.  "Take it out, please—hurts."

Frank hummed, petting Gerard's hair and kissing him sloppily on the mouth.  "No," he murmured, "I don't think so."

Gerard was sobbing as Frank began to fuck him with the toy again, shuddering with the aftershocks as Frank rutted against his leg.

"You just—"  Frank moaned, nails digging into Gerard's side.  "You just take it so good."

Gerard thrust his hips back into the vibrator; the bittersweet mix of pain and pleasure felt so good.  He was jerking forward with every thrust of the toy into him, his oversensitive cock rubbing against the mattress, and his mouth hung open to release a string of sharp, short moans.

"Frank, fuck," he keened.  He let out a breathy, broken sound when he came a second time, falling slack against the mattress.

Frank angled the toy in and left it pressed against Gerard's spot, making him shudder and gasp for breath even more.

"You're such a good boy, Gee," Frank purred, pulling the vibrator out and tossing it onto the nightstand.  Then, after fumbling with the handcuffs for a moment, he released Gerard.  Gerard's arms fell to his sides, cramped and with bruised and bloody wrists.

"Mm, Frankie."  Gerard felt sore all over, although inside him there was still something scratching and clawing, now more frantic than ever.

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.  "Can I fuck you?"

Gerard would let Frank do whatever he wanted, they both knew that, but he asked anyway—he always did—and Gerard always thought it was sweet.  So he said coyly, "Go ahead, baby."

Frank fucked him rough and deep, moaning and clutching his hair and sending Gerard into a frenzy.  He canted his hips back frantically, mewling and keening and stuttering commands of _faster_ or _harder_.  They were both a mess by the time they came undone, with Frank's teeth on Gerard's shoulder to stifle his screams and Gerard doing nothing to hide his.  Gerard almost blacked out from the intensity of it, feeling something inside him release a loud howl before giving up its desperate, frantic air and quieting down—finally.

Frank pulled out with a sigh of contentment, running a finger gently over Gerard's stretched hole that had his Frank's come dripping out of it and down his thigh.

Gerard groaned.  "Nng—Frank, no."

Frank pressed a kiss to his entrance, licking up the come there and on his thigh, and hell if that wasn't one of the hottest things Gerard could think of, but he was pretty fucked-out for the moment, and said so.

"So you're done then?" Frank asked, shuffling up to lie next to Gerard.  "No more extreme horny-ness for now?"

"No—"  Gerard yawned.  "It's passed I guess."

Frank had somehow managed to tangle every limb around him and didn't seem as though he would be moving any time soon, so the answer to his next question was obvious before Gerard even asked it.  "Do you think we should clean up?"

Frank yawned, too, pressing soft kisses into his neck.  "We can shower tomorrow, wolfboy."

"If I can even walk," Gerard chuckled, electing to ignore the annoying nickname.

"I'll carry you if you can't," Frank muttered sweetly, voice thick with sleep.

Gerard couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's words, snuggling closer against him.  "I love you, Frankie."

"Love you too, Gee."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so, so much for reading! Comments/kudos would really be appreciated, but, nevertheless, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
